All American Girl
by readingfreak100
Summary: Vanessa and Zac just started dating. But Vanessa doesn't think she is the right girl for him, after all he is the most popular guy in school and she isn't popular. Will Vanessa stay with Zac or leave? Zanessa.


**All American Girl**

**Chapter 1**

"So you are coming over after school Vanessa, right?" Monique asked her best friend.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss saying goodbye to your brother!" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, I mean we will all miss him so much!" They both laughed out loud. Monique's brother Sam was the most annoying brother anyone could possibly imagine and he was the most disgusting person anyone could imagine. Anyways, he was leaving for college that afternoon and Monique and her family were having a party for Sam going-away-to-college-that-afternoon-and-everyone-would-miss-him-so-much. Yeah, probably not.

"Hey, V," Zac had just walked up to her locker. Vanessa was still amazed at how the most gorgeous and popular guy in the school was her boyfriend. Hers! But it still didn't stop some people from trying to steal him away from her. .

"Hey, Zac." Vanessa smiled. He had the most gorgeous eyes.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow night?"

_Are you serious?_ Vanessa thought to herself. _I mean, who wouldn't want to?_ But she wanted to appear calm about having the hottest guy in school as her boyfriend. "Yeah, sounds great." She was still trying to get used to having him as her boyfriend because it was so unbelievable.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at seven." Vanessa smiled at him as he headed down the hall.

"You are so lucky!" Monique said to her. "Dating him is every girl's dream in this school."

"I know," she said.

That afternoon was actually really fun and everyone pretty much pretended to miss Sam. Well, some people actually were going to miss him like his parents because they were his parents and parents have to miss their kids.

After the party, Vanessa slept over at Monique's house. "So, Sam's really gone." Vanessa said aloud.

"Yeah, he is," Monique said. "And the weird thing is that I actually kind of miss him, you know? I mean he is my brother and I do love him."

Vanessa smiled at Monique. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Anyways, let's talk about your boyfriend." A weird smile spread across her face.

"What about him?" Vanessa really didn't want to right now.

"You know, like how he kisses and everything!"

"We haven't even been dating that long!" Vanessa said.

"So you guys haven't even kissed yet? That is just messed up!"

"What do you mean, messed up? And anyways, that's private stuff." Vanessa smirked at her.

"Come on, I'm your best friend and best friends share everything with each other!"

"Some things, no," Vanessa said and decided to change the subject but it didn't work. For the rest of the night Monique tried to get Vanessa to talk but she wouldn't.

"You look awesome," Zac said to Vanessa . She really didn't think her outfit was that awesome but she loved compliments.

"Thanks, so do you," Zac said.

They went to a really nice restaurant and they talked about everything. It was so romantic! But then, someone had to come in and totally ruin everything.

"Zac! I can't believe I ran into you here!" Ashley, the captain of the cheerleading team and the most popular girl in school, was standing in front of him, looking like she was about ready to attack.

"Uh, hi, Ashley," Zac said. Poor Zac, this was very awkward for him and defiantly me.

She pulled up a chair and sat down so close to Zac it looked like she was glued to his front. Of course, Ashley looked totally amazing with her super-short dress and awesome shoes.

"So Zac, tell me about basketball. I mean, how's it going? You _are_ so good at it." Heather scooted up to him and was now practically sitting in his lap. She touched his face and moved her lips super close to his. "After all, you are the team captain."

Zac seemed to be having trouble resisting her. I mean she was so gorgeous and a cheerleader after all, but why couldn't he just get rid of her?

"I, uh, it's going fine, I guess," he managed to say.

"That's awesome," she whispered back, and then pulled away. "See you later," she said and without a word to me she went back to her table, brushing up against Zac on the way.

Zac looked at me. I was surprised that I hadn't run out of this place sooner. Now I had to go. I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm not feeling so well," I told Zac and then left. He yelled after me but I didn't want to talk to him.


End file.
